Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of common display device technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), electrophoretic displays, and the like.
Such display devices include a display area for generating an image, and a pad area for receiving electric signals from an external power source so as to display the image and for transferring an input signal input from the display area to a controlling unit.
The display area includes gate lines and data lines intersecting each other, thin film transistors (TFTs) connected to the lines, and image implementing layers connected to the TFTs. In addition, the pad area includes a structure in which gate electrodes and data electrodes extended from the gate lines and the data lines are stacked, and can be connected to a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) in order to transmit and receive an electric signal from the external power source and a driving circuit.
During the manufacturing and testing of the display device, after connecting the flexible printed circuit board, products having defects are occasionally found. In order to resolve these defects, the connected flexible PCB will often be removed and reconnected. This process is referred to as a “rework process.”